Mind if I Kill You?
by NellieZabini4
Summary: Just a short one-shot depicting the bathroom scene in book 6, mainly from Draco's perspective. Slight slash as per usual.


**Mind if I Kill You?**

Draco stopped cold, looking at the back of that head of gorgeous black hair. He prayed that the head would not turn. That he could get out of there unscathed.

Harry saw Katie's eyes flick over his shoulder and he turned around. He looked into those grey eyes, filled with such hate and...a little bit of fear.

Draco stared at those emerald green eyes, filled with such hate. He didn't want them that way. He didn't want them to hate him. But they did. And he wallowed in that hate.

He couldn't bear to see such hatred reflected in those bright green orbs. He just couldn't. With one last look at those eyes Draco spun around, walking out of the Great Hall quickly. He didn't look back, but he knew the eyes were following him.

Harry saw the flicker of fear in those grey eyes. He watched, as if in slow motion, as Draco turned around and walked quickly out, not quite running. With one last look at Katie Harry quickly followed the blonde Slytherin.

Draco walked quickly, his head a muddle of thoughts. He couldn't do it, he couldn't face it. He couldn't.

Harry walked quickly, silently, thinking. What was Malfoy doing? What had he done? And then a final thought. What had he done now?

Draco turned down a narrow corridor, his destination in sight. His throat constricted and he pulled at his tie, yanking it off. He strode through the bathroom door and staggered over to a sink, shoulders heaving. Hot tears spilled from his eyes, tears that he had not felt since he was five. Malfoy's did not cry.

But he couldn't stop the tears from flowing fast. In a rush he pulled off his vest, shoulders shaking. Tears warped his vision as he looked in the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw those eyes reflected back at him. Those bloody emerald eyes. They looked at him with knowing, like they could feel his pain. But they couldn't. They always looked at him with such hatred.

Harry stepped into the bathroom, frozen when he saw Malfoy, shoulders shaking as he leaned over the sink. He saw the tears splashing down the boy's face and still he could not move. He couldn't even find a snide comment to anger the boy in front of him. He could only watch.

Anger surged through Draco as he spun around, wand drawn. Harry barely managed to dodge the curse and Draco felt his heart plummet. He had almost hurt him, he had almost-but before he could dwell on it a jet of light came shooting towards him. It missed by mere inches and Draco looked at those eyes that stared at him from the murky darkness. Now they stared at him in anger. Anger and pure unadulterated hatred.

With the twitch of his wrist another jet of light flew at Harry and the dark haired wizard managed to duck out of sight before it hit him. Draco stared into the mist that hung in between him and Potter, trying to detect movement. He hadn't...HURT him, had he?

Draco trembled as he walked forward, hoping to see some sign that Harry was alive. Some sign that Draco hadn't hurt the teen he...loved? Was that the right word? Could he even lo- a jet of light shot out at him from the mist, hitting Draco squarely in the chest. He went flying, hitting the floor hard on his back, body in agony.

Harry watched as Draco walked forward, wand pointed at Harry. He thought he saw the Slytherin's mouth move and shot the first curse he could think of. "Sectumsempra!" he shouted, watching as the curse hit Draco squarely, sending him flying.

Harry walked forward wearily until his gaze met the sight of Draco Malfoy writhing on the ground. He watched as red blossomed across the other boy's chest, spilling into the water he lay in. With a sob stuck in his throat Harry hovered over the fallen boy, watching as the water he kneeled in turned steadily darker with blood. He had done this. He had hurt him. He stared into the boy's shining silver eyes as agony washed over his own body.

Draco stared straight ahead, his chest bleeding heavily, pain coursing through his veins. He watched as those brilliant eyes watched his own intently, hovering above his face. He watched them until his world descended into darkness. Those bloody brilliant emerald eyes.


End file.
